Segredos
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Segredos? O que são segredos? O que não queremos que os outros saibam, ou o que queremos que os outros saibam, mas não temos coragem de admitir?
1. Segredos?

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo I - Segredos?_

_- Eu ainda não acho isso certo._

_- Eu sei, querida, eu sei..._

_- Desde aquele dia temos nos encontrado escondido. Está cada vez mais difícil arrumar desculpas pro tempo que passamos juntos. Sem contar termos que agir normalmente quando estamos com nossos amigos..._

_- Sei disso também... – ele afaga os cabelos dela – Mas não sei como eles iriam reagir se soubessem... Principalmente seu pai._

_- Papai provavelmente te mataria, se soubesse o que andamos fazendo... – responde ela com um sorriso – Mas tem sido tão bom estar com você... Só queria que não precisássemos fingir..._

_- Te prometo que todos vão saber que estamos juntos. Só mais um tempo até tudo se ajeitar, ok?_

_- Tudo bem. Só não quero perder você._

_- E não vai. – diz ele beijando a garota – Agora, onde estávamos mesmo? – e começa a beijar o pescoço dela e ir descendo..._

_- Você é mesmo um safado, não, senhor Uzumaki Naruto? – diz ela com um sorriso sacana._

_- A culpa é sua de ser tão deliciosa, senhorita Hyuuga Hinata. – responde o loiro com o rosto entre as pernas dela._

_- N-Não f-fale assim q-que me deixa com v-vergonha, N-Naruto-kuuuunnn... - murmura a morena se contorcendo de prazer._

_- Vergonha? Depois de todos esses meses? – responde Naruto beijando de leve os lábios da Hyuuga – E chega de conversar. Eu quero você. De novo._

_Algumas horas depois..._

_- Onde você andava, Naruto?_

_- Só dando uma volta, baa-chan. Estava com fome. – responde Naruto sorrindo ao entrar na sala._

_- Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer pra não me chamar assim? – e mais uma vez Naruto derruba a porta devido ao soco de Tsunade._

_- Aaaii... Calma Godaime. Desse jeito vou acabar indo pro Hospital e não pra missão._

_- A culpa é sua, Naruto. – intervêm Sakura – Afinal onde você se mete que sempre chega atrasado?_

_- Eu poderia isso. – diz Kakashi olhando para Naruto com um sorriso – Mas não é da minha conta._

_- Certo. – diz Tsunade sentando-se – Mas ainda falta um membro do grupo._

_- C-Com licença. – diz Hinata entrando apressada pela porta semi-destruída – M-Me d-desculpe pelo atraso, Godaime-sama._

_- Até você chegando atrasada, Hinata? – diz Kiba – O Naruto é normal, mas você? Por acaso estavam juntos?_

_- N-Não, K-Kiba-kun. – responde Hinata, corando – P-Por que d-diz isso?_

_- Nada não, só é estranho, não é, Akamaru?_

_- Wooff!_

_- Pois bem. – começa Tsunade – Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto. A princesa do País das Fontes Termais está em visita ao Daimyo, mas sabemos que provavelmente ela será atacada durante a viagem de volta. Shikamaru e Sai já estão fazendo a segurança dela e da comitiva, e planejando a melhor rota para a viagem. A missão de vocês será escoltá-la de volta ao seu país e garantir sua segurança. Entendido?_

_- Hai!_

_- Muito bem. Kakashi, assuma o comando. Dispensados!_

_- Certo pessoal. Iremos partir em duas horas, pelo Portão Norte. Até depois. – e some em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_Todos partem arrumar suas coisas, sem ninguém notar (será?) um olhar de cumplicidade entre Naruto e a bela Hinata._


	2. Na Cidade

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo II - Na Cidade_

_- Falta muito ainda, Kiba?_

_- Já estamos chegando, Naruto. É a segunda vez que você pergunta._

_- É que estou com fome._

_- Mas você já chegou atrasado porque estava comendo! Deixa de ser resmungão._

_- Ah... Sakura-chaan..._

_- Certo, certo, chegamos. – diz Kakashi, parando – Vamos procurar Shikamaru e Sai e ver o que eles andaram planejando._

_O grupo segue pela cidade em busca dos dois ninjas, descobrindo que estão no prédio onde a princesa e sua comitiva estão instalados._

_- Finalmente chegaram. Iam estragar tudo se demorassem mais,_

_- Reclamão como sempre, hein?_

_- Olha quem fala._

_- Certo. Como está tudo por aqui?_

_- Por enquanto, calmo. A princesa e a comitiva estão com tudo pronto pra viagem._

_- Ótimo. O que tem em mente?_

_- Sai, mostre o mapa._

_- Estamos aqui – Shikamaru mostra no mapa para os outros – e a rota mais segura é por aqui: atravessamos essa floresta, acampamos aqui esta noite, seguimos por essa planície amanhã e devemos chegar ao rio que divide nossos países antes do pôr do sol._

_- Melhor rota?_

_- Um pouco longa, mas é a mais segura. Têm certeza da informação?_

_- A fonte é segura. Mas espero que nossa presença intimide um possível ataque._

_- Seria menos problemático se fosse assim mesmo._

_- Estivemos vigilantes, mas não percebemos nenhum movimento suspeito na cidade. – diz Sai._

_- Devem ter vigias espalhados ao redor da cidade, então._

_- Provavelmente, Sakura._

_- Certo, o plano parece bom. Agora acho melhor conhecermos nossa princesa._

_- Vou apresentá-los. Venham comigo._

_Shikamaru os leva a outra sala, onde uma garota loira, talvez um pouco mais velha que eles próprios, vestindo um longo vestido dourado e azul, os aguardava:_

_- Princesa Saori, este é o restante do grupo de escolta escolhido pela Hokage. Estaremos sob o comando de Hatake Kakashi. – apresenta Shikamaru._

_- Hatake Kakashi... Já ouvimos falar muito bem de você. Fico feliz que estará liderando nossa viagem._

_- A honra é minha por servi-la, princesa. Gostaria de apresentar o restante do grupo._

_- Sim, claro, por favor._

_- Já conhece Shikamaru, nosso estrategista, e Sai, batedor e mensageiro. Esta é Sakura, nossa iryonin. Esses são Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata, serão os responsáveis pelo rastreamento. E este é Naruto. Nós dois seremos a força bruta do grupo._

_- Uzumaki Naruto? – e com a confirmação de Kakashi – O grande herói da Quarta Guerra. Ora, ora... é muito mais bonito do que imaginava..._

_- Ah... bem... o-obrigado... – responde Naruto encabulado, enquanto Hinata se corrói de ciúme, em silêncio._

_- Com sua licença, iremos terminar de acertar os detalhes da viagem. Devemos partir em duas horas, princesa. – despede-se Kakashi._


	3. Noite

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo III - Noite_

_A viagem pela floresta fora tranqüila e, na hora planejada, chegaram à clareira onde passariam a noite. As três carroças da comitiva e a carruagem da princesa foram colocadas no centro da clareira, com as barracas armadas no interior do círculo. Ao redor armaram as barracas de Kakashi e seu grupo._

_- Então, princesa... – pergunta Kakashi quando estão ao redor da fogueira – Sabe quem poderia estar atrás de vocês?_

_- Não. Acho muito estranho tudo isso, pois somos um país pacífico. Nem ao menos somos ricos. Nossa única riqueza são nossas fontes termais._

_- O Ero-Sennin e eu estivemos várias vezes lá, durante nossas viagens._

_- Ero-Sennin?_

_- Naruto se refere ao sensei dele, Jiraiya, um dos 3 Sannins de Konoha._

_- Ah sim, claro. Mas diga-me, Naruto. Não esperava um grande herói como você em uma missão simples como essa._

_- Não devemos viver do passado, princesa. O que quer que tenha acontecido não muda o fato de eu ser um ninja. Minha missão é ajudar, sempre que for possível._

_- Sábias palavras, vindas de um jovem tão charmoso. – responde a princesa com um sorriso – Vou me retirar. Acredito que partiremos cedo, não?_

_- Com certeza, princesa._

_- Uma boa noite a todos, então._

_Todos dão boa noite para a princesa, e Kiba comenta, assim que ela se afasta:_

_- Parece que arranjou uma admiradora, hein Naruto? E muito bonita, por sinal._

_- Não começa, Kiba. Nem sei do que está falando. – desconversa Naruto._

_- Que parece, parece. – comenta Sakura._

_- Certo, certo... – interrompe Kakashi – Acho bom também irmos dormir. Kiba e Sakura farão o primeiro turno, eu e Sai assumiremos em duas horas. Boa noite ao resto de vocês._

_Algum tempo depois..._

_- N-Naruto-kun? O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Relaxa, Hinata. A Sakura tem mais uma hora e meia de turno. Temos bastante tempo e eu estou morrendo de saudade de você._

_- Por que não vai ficar com a sua princesa, já que ela parece gostar tanto de você?_

_- Hinata, não começa com ciúmes. Você sabe que é você que eu amo. – e beija a morena, já começando a tirar a roupa da kunoichi._

_- A-Aqui não, Naruto. Eles vão acabar descobrindo._

_- Calma, Hinata. Estão todos dormindo, e estou com uma saudade enorme desses seus seios magníficos. – e com isso começa a beijá-los e boliná-los, enquanto desce com a mão para o meio das pernas de Hinata._

_- N-Naruto-kun... V-Você vai me deixar doida desse j-jeito..._

_- É bem isso que eu quero. Adoro como você faz quando te deixo assim, minha safadinha. – cochicha Naruto mordiscando a orelha da morena._

_Hinata, sem agüentar mais, joga Naruto no chão e começa a chupá-lo, forçando o loiro a pedir que diminua o ritmo._

_- A-Assim e-eu não vou... agüentar mais, H-Hinata..._

_- Não disse que é assim que você gosta? – ela fala, sentando por cima dele e começando a se mexer._

_- Sim, é assim que eu gosto e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas d-desse jeito você está me d-deixando louco..._

_- Você... é louco... de vir transar comigo... no meio de uma missão..._

_- H-Hinata... eu... eu vou..._

_- Eu também... N-Naruto-kuuunnn..._

_Ficam os dois deitados, abraçados, por alguns instantes, quando..._

_- Está tudo bem aí? – diz uma voz do lado de fora da barraca._

_- Q-Quem está aí?_

_- Oi, Hinata. – Shikamaru enfia a cabeça dentro da tenda – pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa._

_- E-Está tudo bem, Shikamaru. A Hinata só teve um pesadelo, mas já está tudo bem. – diz Sakura ao lado da morena._

_- Entendo. Mas você não devia estar de guarda?_

_- E-Estou. Vim buscar água e ouvi a Hinata, parei pra ver se estava tudo bem. Já estou voltando._

_- Certo então. Boa noite. Evitem problemas._

_- Boa noite, Shikamaru._

_No que o Nara se afasta, Sakura desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, voltando a ser Naruto._

_- Ufa, essa foi por pouco._

_- N-Nem me fale. Até que você pensou rápido, se transformando na Sakura._

_- Hehe... foi né?_

_- Agora saia daqui, antes que mais alguém venha. E, por mais que eu queira, não me apareça mais assim durante uma missão, seu maluco._

_- Maluco por você. – diz Naruto beijando a Hyuuga e saindo da barraca._


	4. Fim da Viagem

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo IV - Fim da Viagem_

_De fato, acordaram cedo, tomaram café e, após um breve intervalo partiram, pois teriam todo o dia de viagem ainda. Hora Kiba seguia na frente da caravana, hora Hinata, ambos perscrutando qualquer possível sinal de uma emboscada. Mas, felizmente, não percebiam nada._

_- Então, Kakashi-sensei, acha que pode realmente acontecer um ataque?_

_- Espero que não, Naruto. Essa rota que Shikamaru escolheu só tem um local onde poderíamos ser surpreendidos._

_- Onde?_

_- Na ponte. Não acredito que irão tentar, conosco escoltando a princesa, mas, se tentarem, aposto que será lá._

_- Então, o que podemos fazer?_

_- Por enquanto, apenas manter os olhos abertos._

_- Certo._

_- Como foi a noite? – pergunta Kakashi, após algum tempo._

_- Tranqüila, por quê?_

_- Por nada. Vou falar com o Shikamaru sobre a ponte. Dê uma checada na princesa._

_Enquanto Kakashi espera por Shikamaru, Naruto avança até a carruagem da princesa._

_- Olá, princesa. Como está? Tudo bem?_

_- Ah sim, Naruto. Tudo tranqüilo. Não entendo como vocês ninjas caminham tanto. Não está cansado? Quer entrar e sentar um pouco?_

_- Ah... N-Não, obrigado. Temos que nos manter alertas. Estou apenas verificando se está tudo normal. Com licença._

_- Claro. Até depois. – ela diz, com um sorriso._

_- A princesa está caidinha por você, hein? – comenta Kiba assim que Naruto se aproxima dele._

_- Já vai começar de novo, Kiba?_

_- Mas tá na cara._

_- Deixa isso pra lá. Tudo tranqüilo?_

_- Sim. Nenhum cheiro estranho nem nada, até agora._

_- Certo. Vou ver com a Hinata-chan também._

_- Hinata-chan? – pergunta Kiba com um sorriso._

_- Que foi?_

_- Nada. Nada não. Certo, Akamaru?_

_- Woof!_

_Naruto segue até a frente da caravana, onde está Hinata._

_- Alguma novidade?_

_- Tudo calmo. E lá atrás?_

_- Também. – o loiro se aproxima da Hyuuga e cochicha – Adorei ontem. Devíamos fazer de novo._

_- Seu maluco. – Hinata cochicha de volta – Já disse que se fizer algo assim de novo te acerto e te jogo fora da barraca._

_- Tsunade e Sakura me acertam toda hora. Acho que posso agüentar. – ri Naruto._

_- Você realmente puxou o Jiraiya, seu pervertido._

_- O que vocês tanto cochicham aí? – pergunta Sakura, surpreendendo os dois._

_- N-Nada de mais. – responde Naruto, disfarçando._

_- Sei... – diz a rosada sorrindo – Shikamaru pediu pra falar com você._

_- Certo. – e Naruto segue para o final da caravana._

_- Então, Hinata, o que tá rolando?_

_- N-Nada. – responde Hinata, corando – Apenas discutíamos sobre a viagem._

_- Mesmo? Tá bom então..._

_- Então, Shikamaru, o que foi?_

_- Logo vamos parar pra almoçar. Mas minha preocupação é com a ponte, depois._

_- Acha mesmo que pode acontecer algo?_

_- Se acontecer, tem que ser lá. É o único ponto fraco dessa viagem._

_- Kakashi tem razão. Aquela ponte pode ser um problema. Principalmente se nos atrasarmos e chegarmos lá de noite._

_- Não seria melhor acamparmos, nesse caso?_

_- Como depois da ponte temos apenas umas duas horas de viagem, não valeria a pena._

_- Entendo._

_- Poderíamos mandar batedores na frente, verificar se tudo está bem._

_- Certo. Farei isso, depois de almoçarmos. Naruto, diga aos outros que em uma hora iremos parar para almoçar._

_- Hai, sensei!_

_Assim, almoçaram em pouco mais de uma hora. Após seguirem viagem, Kakashi enviou Hinata e Sai na frente, para verificarem o caminho e, principalmente, a ponte._

_Quando faltavam cerca de dois quilômetros para chegarem à ponte, os dois retornaram._

_- E então?_

_- Nada, Kakashi._

_- Avançamos um quilômetro além da ponte, e não encontramos nada._

_- É bom ouvir isso._

_- Realmente, Shikamaru. Mas não é por isso que baixaremos a guarda. Mantenham suas posições e fiquem alertas._

_Seguiram, então, até avistarem a ponte, quando pararam e Kakashi seguiu para verifica-la._

_- Por que paramos, Naruto?_

_- Kakashi-sensei foi verificar a ponte, princesa._

_- Algum problema?_

_- Esperamos que não. Apenas precaução. Kiba, tudo bem aí atrás?_

_- Nada estranho, Naruto._

_- Certo. Hinata, e você?_

_- Nada também._

_- Quem vê até diz que você que está no comando, Naruto. – diz Sakura, se aproximando._

_- Só porque não quero que nada saia errado, Sakura?_

_- Não está tentando impressionar a princesa, está? Se for o caso, acho que não precisa._

_- Ahhh... Sakura-chaaan... Vai você começar com isso agora? Não chega o Kiba?_

_- Certo, certo... Shikamaru, e agora?_

_- Se estiver tudo limpo, mais duas horas e estará em casa, princesa._

_- Fico feliz de ouvir isso._

_- Então, Naruto..._

_- O que foi, Sai? – pergunta Naruto se aproximando de onde Sai está._

_- Qual é o lance com a princesa?_

_- Ah, pára. Até você?_

_- Até mesmo eu acho que tem algo acontecendo._

_- Mesmo? Pois acho que você tem que ler mais alguns livros sobre isso, então._

_- Mas não era você que dizia que eu deveria parar de ler tanto?_

_- Sai, deixa assim, tá? – diz Naruto com uma cara tipo "Deus, dai-me forças!"._

_- E então, Kakashi? – pergunta Sakura quando o Copy Ninja volta._

_-Tudo limpo. Sem armadilhas, nem selos, nem sinal de ninguém. Vamos em frente._

_- Será que desistiram mesmo?_

_- Parece. A ponte é o local crítico dessa viagem. Mas, para garantir, vá na frente, Hinata, fazendo uma varredura com o Byakugan._

_- Hai! – e a Hyuuga segue na frente._

_- Naruto, Sai, fiquem com a princesa. O restante, nas posições._

_A caravana então atravessa a ponte e segue pela estrada, mas nada acontece até chegarem na cidade. Logo estão nos portões do castelo._

_- Certo, princesa Saori. Chegamos sãos e salvos, conforme prometido._

_- Muito obrigada, Kakashi. Agora, por favor, vamos entrar e jantar, enquanto mando prepararem quartos para vocês._

_- Obrigado, princesa._

_- Isso é tudo que eu quero. Um bom jantar e uma cama macia._

_- Isso é só no que você pensa, Naruto. Comer e dormir._

_- E você é muito diferente, hein Kiba?_

_- Woooff!_

_- Afinal de que lado você está, Akamaru? – e todos riem._


	5. Visita Noturna

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo V - Visita Noturna_

_Naruto acordou com as batidas na porta. Não devia fazer mais que duas horas desde que haviam jantado e ido dormir. As batidas eram leves, mas foram suficientes para despertá-lo._

_- O que foi agora? Calma, já estou indo... – diz Naruto meio acordado, saindo da cama._

_- Naruto... – ele ouve uma voz feminina murmurar..._

_- Ora essa... – ele sorriu – Não disse que durante a missão não? Você quer tanto quanto eu, não quer? – diz ele ao abrir a porta, dando de cara com..._

_- P-Princesa Saori? O-O que e-está fazendo aqui?_

_- Ah, Naruto... – começa a princesa, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, vestindo apenas um baby-doll rosa semitransparente que evidencia seu belo corpo torneado – eu percebi desde o começo, como você me olhava, me desejando..._

_- P-Princesa... – Naruto começa a caminhar para trás, enquanto a princesa se aproxima._

_- Me chame somente de Saori, Naruto..._

_- S-Saori... c-calma... o-o que está fazendo? – pergunta Naruto, caindo por sobre a cama._

_- O que você quer, e eu também. – responde a princesa, já por cima do loiro, brincando com os botões do pijama dele – Sabe... ser uma princesa pode ser bem solitário, às vezes... todos que se aproximam de mim só querem meu dinheiro, ou meu título... – ela continua, começando a desabotoar o pijama do loiro. _

_- E-Eu f-faço idéia, S-Saori... M-Mas que tal c-conversarmos? – diz Naruto, tentando sair de debaixo dela._

_- O que foi, Naruto? Você não me quer? – pergunta ela, tirando o baby-doll e revelando seu corpo nu._

_- C-Com toda s-sinceridade – Naruto tenta explicar – s-se fosse em outra ocasião e-eu adoraria, Saori. Mas eu tenho namorada e amo muito ela._

_- E-Entendo... – diz Saori cobrindo-se e sentando na cama – Ela é bem bonita, a propósito..._

_- Q-Quem? – pergunta o loiro, sentando-se também._

_- A morena de olhos perolados. É ela, não é?_

_- Como... como sabe? – pergunta Naruto, surpreso._

_- Ora... qualquer um nota. – diz ela com um sorriso – Além da aura de felicidade entre vocês, quando estão juntos, tem os olhares, o ar de cumplicidade..._

_- N-Nossa... tão na cara assim?_

_- Era pra ser segredo? Se era, acho que não está dando certo..._

_- B-Bem... obrigado pelo aviso... – diz Naruto, sorrindo._

_- Bom, acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto... Desculpe por... bem... por ter aparecido assim... – diz a princesa, envergonhada._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Então, até de manhã._

_- Não desista. – diz Naruto quando ela está saindo – Há alguém, por aí, pra você. Eu fui sozinho por muito, muito tempo. Mas aí a Hinata "apareceu" na minha vida, por assim dizer. Hoje sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Tenho certeza que você vai acabar encontrando alguém assim também._

_- Obrigada, Naruto._

_Naruto fecha a porta e volta a deitar, pensando na sorte que ele tem por amar e ser amado._


	6. Surpresa Matutina

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo VI - Surpresa Matutina_

_- Vamos logo, Naruto! – chama Sakura batendo na porta._

_- O que foi? – o loiro abre a porta após algum tempo, bocejando._

_- Vai dormir até que hora? Ainda temos que voltar para Konoha._

_- Certo, certo... Já vou trocar de roupa._

_- Apresse-se, já nos chamaram para o café da manhã. – diz Sakura enquanto sai._

_Após alguns minutos, Naruto entra na sala de jantar, onde seus companheiros já estão todos sentados._

_- Bom dia!_

_- Normalmente você não se atrasa para o café... dormiu tarde foi? – pergunta Kiba._

_- Não. Só estava cansado da viagem._

_- Bem, espero que tenha descansado bem então, porque temos toda a viagem de volta._

_- Vamos direto, Kakashi? – pergunta Sai._

_- Sim. Assim devemos chegar a Konoha no início da noite._

_- A propósito, cadê a princesa?_

_- Boa pergunta, Shikamaru. Não podemos partir sem nos despedirmos dela. Ei, amigo! – Sakura chama um dos guardas – Sabe se a princesa Saori vai demorar?_

_- Posso ir perguntar, senhorita. Com licença._

_- Enquanto o guarda vai falar com a princesa, os ninjas de Konoha terminam de tomar o café da manhã. Após alguns minutos, o chefe da guarda se aproxima, apressado._

_- Com licença. Hatake Kakashi?_

_- Sou eu. O que aconteceu?_

_- Temos um problema. A princesa desapareceu._

_- O quê? – todos se surpreendem._

_- Como assim? O que aconteceu?_

_- O guarda foi chamá-la, como os senhores pediram. Ele falou com a camareira, então ela entrou nos aposentos da princesa, mas a cama não fora desfeita, e a princesa não está em lugar algum._

_- Mas ontem de noite nós... conversamos... – e Naruto percebe que falou demais._

_- Como assim, "nós conversamos"? – pergunta Sakura, já esganando o loiro._

_- B-Bem... – começa Naruto, envergonhado por ter que contar isso na frente de Hinata – Ontem, algum tempo depois de irmos dormir, ela foi ao meu quarto..._

_- Aí Naruto, se deu bem, hein? – zoa Kiba, sem perceber Hinata fuzilando os dois com o olhar._

_- Quieto, Kiba. Conta isso direito, Naruto. – intervêm Sakura._

_- N-Não foi nada disso. Não aconteceu nada, e-eu confessei pra ela que estou gostando de outra pessoa..._

_- Outra pessoa? Quem seria? – pergunta Sai._

_- Isso não vem ao caso. E depois, Naruto? O que aconteceu? – pergunta Kakashi._

_- N-Nada... conversamos alguns minutos, ela se despediu e voltei a dormir._

_- A que horas foi isso?_

_- S-Sei lá... umas 23h, talvez meia noite..._

_- Isso quer dizer que os seqüestradores têm cerca de oito horas de vantagem. Se for mesmo seqüestro._

_- Como assim, Kakashi? – pergunta Sai._

_- Kakashi tem razão. – interrompe Shikamaru – Se fosse seqüestro eles teriam deixado uma nota pedindo resgate. Foram muito espertos, atacando dentro do castelo, quando estávamos descuidados..._

_- Verdade, Shikamaru._

_- Bom, parece que nossa missão continua, então. Temos Kiba e Akamaru como rastreadores, mas acho melhor pedir ajuda. Kuchyose no Jutsu!_

_Quando a fumaça da invocação baixa..._

_- Esquadrão Ninken, oito cães ninja rastreadores às suas ordens, Kakashi!_

_- Todo o Esquadrão? – Vamos mesmo precisar... – diz Shikamaru._

_- Certo, Kakashi... Pelo jeito a situação é grave, para chamar todos os oito._

_- Realmente, Pakkun. A princesa Saori foi seqüestrada há cerca de oito horas atrás, daqui de dentro do castelo. Temos que achar o rastro dela o mais rápido possível._

_- Certo. O que vocês têm com o cheiro da princesa?_

_- Camareira, traga alguns dos vestidos da princesa Saori. – ordena o chefe da guarda._

_- Imediatamente, senhor. – responde a camareira, saindo apressada._

_Em poucos minutos a mulher volta carregando alguns dos vestidos da princesa, que são farejados pelos ninkens._

_- Certo. Estamos prontos, Kakashi._

_- Kiba tem Akamaru, mas Uhei vai com ele, de qualquer maneira. Pakkun e Shiba vão comigo, Bisuke com Naruto, Guruko com Sakura, Urushi com Hinata, Bull com Sai e Akino com Shikamaru. Quem encontrar a princesa deve ficar vigiando enquanto o ninken avisará os outros, entendido?_

_- Hai!_

_- Certo. Vamos indo, então._

_Assim, cada ninja segue em uma direção, acompanhados pelo Esquadrão Ninken, tentando localizar a princesa._


	7. Perseguição

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo VII - Perseguição_

_- Peguei o rastro, Naruto!_

_- Sério? Ótimo, Bisuke! Estão muito longe?_

_- Difícil dizer, o rastro está bem fraco._

_- Certo. Vamos continuar, então._

_Algum tempo depois..._

_- Posso dizer uma coisa, Naruto?_

_- Claro, o que foi?_

_- Senti o cheiro da princesa em você. Bem como daquela Hyuuga._

_- Ãhn... Bem... Nós podemos ter nos... tocado, ontem, talvez..._

_- Entendo. Não é da minha conta, só queria que soubesse._

_- Certo... Obrigado, Bisuke._

_Enquanto isso, perto dali:_

_- Então? Nada ainda?_

_- Um rastro muito fraco, mas não consigo precisar a direção._

_- Tudo bem, vamos continuar procurando._

_- Você é Hyuuga Hinata, certo?_

_- Sim, por quê?_

_- Estou sentindo o cheiro do Naruto em você. Ouvimos falar de vocês dois._

_- C-Como assim?_

_- As notícias viajam rápido. Ainda mais se tratando do Naruto. Mas não se preocupe, somos discretos._

_- S-Sei... O-Obrigada._

_- O cheiro está mais forte. Por aqui! – e Urushi muda de direção._

_- Hai! Vamos!_

_Cerca de meia hora mais tarde._

_- Temos companhia, Naruto._

_- O quê? Quem é? – pergunta Naruto parando de correr e pegando uma kunai._

_- Calma Naruto, somos nós._

_- Urushi? Hinata? O que foi? – pergunta o loiro, guardando a kunai._

_- Pegamos um rastro, e vinha nessa direção. – explica Hinata._

_- Entendo. Mais alguma coisa?_

_- Nada. Apenas um rastro bem fraco. E vocês?_

_- O mesmo. Está ficando mais nítido, mas ainda estamos longe, pelo jeito. – diz Bisuke._

_- A vantagem deles é suficiente?_

_- Talvez, Hinata. Mas teriam que estar se movendo bem rápido._

_- Deveríamos avisar os outros que achamos o rastro?_

_- É uma boa idéia, Hinata. Como vocês pegaram o mesmo rastro que nós, um ninken é suficiente agora._

_- Eu vou, então. Sou mais rápido que o Bisuke. – diz Urushi._

_- Sempre convencido..._

_- Certo, certo... Contamos com você, então._

_- Tudo bem. E não esqueçam o que Kakashi disse. Esperem os outros. – e Urushi sai correndo de volta à cidade._

_- Com sorte os outros já devem estar voltando pra cidade, já que não devem ter achado nenhum rastro._

_- Vamos indo. É com você, Bisuke._

_- Sem problema. Vamos! – e os três seguem pela floresta._

_- Você não falou nada ainda... – diz Naruto algum tempo depois – Ainda está brava comigo?_

_- Não estou brava. – responde Hinata, sorrindo – Estou orgulhosa. A princesa é muito bonita, e mesmo assim você foi fiel._

_- Eu amo você, Hinata._

_- Sei disso. Mas parece que sempre tem alguma garota querendo dar em cima de você..._

_- Mesmo? Nunca notei nada... De qualquer forma, estava morrendo de medo com a cara que você fez antes. Achei que ia esganar o Kiba. Ou eu._

_- Vontade não me faltou, na verdade. – responde ela – Tive que me segurar pra não dar na vista que estava morrendo de ciúmes._

_- Não precisa ter ciúme._

_- Você sabe que não posso evitar. – ri Hinata._

_- Ei, vocês dois. – interrompe Bisuke – Estamos perto, cerca de cinco quilômetros._

_- Certeza? Pela vantagem deles, deveriam estar mais longe._

_- Isso é verdade._

_- Bem... vamos com calma agora. Pode haver armadilhas. E temos que esperar os outros. Vê alguma coisa, Hinata?_

_- Byakugan! Nada por, pelo menos, um quilômetro._

_Quase cinco quilômetros depois._

_- São quantos?_

_- Vejo apenas três, dentro da cabana._

_- E você, Bisuke?_

_- O mesmo. Três cheiros diferentes, sendo um o da princesa._

_- Então, devemos esperar os outros?_

_- Foi o que Kakashi disse, não foi?_

_- Eu sei, Hinata, mas são só três._

_- Vamos esperar um pouco. Se acontecer algo, então agimos, certo?_

_- Tudo bem, se não tem jeito..._


	8. Revelações

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo VII - Perseguição_

_- Ainda vamos esperar muito tempo?_

_- Naruto-kun, mas se passaram cinco minutos. T-Tenha paciência._

_- Odeio esperar, Hinata... Será que devem demorar muito ainda, Bisuke?_

_- No mínimo duas horas pra ir e voltar da cidade. – responde o ninken._

_- Afff... Temos mesmo que esperar? São só três, afinal... – desespera-se Naruto._

_- N-Naruto-kun, calma. São as ordens de Kakashi._

_- Certo, certo... Já que não tem jeito, vamos esperar mais um pouco._

_Mas, cinco minutos depois..._

_- Não aguento mais ficar aqui sentado... Hinata, o que eles estão fazendo?_

_- E-Está bem, vou dar uma olhada. Byakugan!_

_- E então? E então? – pergunta Naruto._

_- Tudo na mesma, Naruto-kun. Três pessoas, na mesma sala._

_- Têm certeza que a princesa está aí, Bisuke?_

_- É claro, Naruto._

_- Certo. Vamos resolver logo isso, então. – diz Naruto saindo do esconderijo e seguindo para a casa._

_- N-Naruto-kun? Volte aqui! D-Droga... – diz Hinata, saindo atrás do loiro._

_- Por que eu tinha que ficar com esse doido? – reclama Bisuke, indo atrás dos dois._

_- Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Naruto coloca os clones ao redor da casa e, sem esperar ou analisar a situação, invade a casa por todos os lados, pra descobrir que..._

_- O que é isso? – grita, assustada, a princesa._

_- Ãhn? Nani? – Naruto fica paralisado com a cena._

_- O-O que aconteceu?... – Hinata chega logo atrás._

_- Mas o quê...? – e Bisuke por último._

_A cena é a seguinte: Naruto, Hinata e Bisuke parados à porta (ou ao que sobrou dela), olhando para Saori de mãos dadas com um rapaz loiro, ambos em frente a um senhor de barbas brancas, todos cercados pelos clones de Naruto._

_- N-Naruto? – a princesa parecia atrapalhada – Hinata? O que estão fazendo aqui? Achei que já tivessem voltado para Konoha._

_- Pois é... Estávamos quase de saída quando fomos de que você havia desaparecido, princesa. – responde Naruto, desfazendo os clones._

_- T-Todos ficaram preocupados. Estão procurando por você nesse momento. – continua Hinata._

_- N-Não foi minha intenção._

_- O que está acontecendo, afinal?_

_- Naruto... – a princesa respira fundo – este é Ikari. É apenas um dos guardas do palácio, mas a conversa que tivemos ontem me fez ver que, se eu realmente o amo, tinha que aceitar isso e seguir em frente._

_- Então, quer dizer que..._

_- Sim, Hinata. Depois que conversamos, fui falar com ele e decidimos nos casar. Depois de feito, não haveria como sermos separados. Mas vocês nos descobriram no meio da cerimônia._

_- Há muito preconceito sobre relacionamentos entre classes diferentes. Ainda mais Saori sendo a princesa do País das Fontes Termais. – explica o jovem Ikari, sorrindo para a princesa – Mas, como Saori disse, depois de casarmos não poderiam fazer nada a respeito._

_- Bom... não sei se esse seria o melhor jeito de enfrentar essa situação... – diz Naruto, então sorri para Hinata – Embora Hinata e eu não sejamos os mais indicados para falar algo sobre isso._

_- Afinal... qual a história de vocês? – pergunta a princesa._

_- É... complicada... – diz Hinata._

_- Um dia, depois que tivermos resolvido tudo, talvez eu te conte. – diz Naruto._

_- Desculpe interrompê-los, - diz o senhor de barba – mas o que fará agora, princesa?_

_- Amigos, este é monsenhor Gyan, é um velho amigo da família, que ajudou a me criar depois que meus pais morreram, e concordou em realizar nosso casamento em segredo. – e, voltando-se para o monge – Vamos continuar, sim._

_- Sugiro que se apressem. – comenta Naruto – enviamos um ninken de volta à cidade avisar que havíamos encontrado você. Em no máximo duas horas devem estar todos aqui._

_- Nesse caso, vamos continuar de onde paramos. E, já que estão aqui, o que acham de ser as testemunhas?_

_- Ora, por que não? O que acha, Hinata?_

_- P-Por mim, tudo bem._

_- Nesse caso, vamos logo para o final. Princesa Haru Saori Kamyia, aceita Natsu Ikari como seu companheiro?_

_- Sim. – ela responde com um sorriso._

_- E você, Natsu Ikari, aceita Haru Saori Kamyia como sua companheira?_

_- É claro._

_- Assim, tendo como testemunhas... ãhn... qual é mesmo seu nome?_

_- Uzumaki Naruto._

_- H-Hyuuga Hinata._

_- Certo. Tendo como testemunhas Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, eu os declaro marido e mulher. O que Kami uniu, que o homem não separe. Podem se beijar._

_E os dois jovens noivos se beijam, com um sorriso de felicidade. Após todos assinarem o livro do monge ele saem da casa._

_- E agora? – pergunta Hinata._

_- Agora, vamos voltar. – responde a princesa._

_- Bom, acho que não precisam mais de mim, certo?_

_- Certo. Obrigado pela ajuda, Bisuke. – agradece Naruto._

_- Tudo bem. Cuide-se. Você também, Hinata. Até a próxima. – e o ninken some em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_- Vamos andando então. Logo vamos dar de cara com os outros e teremos muito o que explicar. – diz Naruto abraçado à Hinata, enquanto os dois casais e o velho monge começam a caminhar._


	9. Retorno a Konoha

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo IX - Retorno a Konoha_

_Após a volta da Princesa Saori para o castelo (e as muitas explicações e surpresas decorrentes disso), os ninjas de Konoha rejeitaram polidamente o convite para comemorar o casamento e puderam, finalmente, iniciar a viagem de volta à Vila. _

_- Então quer dizer que você e Hinata chegaram bem no meio do casamento?_

_- Pois é, Kiba... Pode ter certeza que foi uma surpresa enorme... __–__ responde o loiro._

_- Fugir pra casar... isso é tão romântico, não acha, Hinata?_

_- Pois é, Sakura... __–__ responde a Hyuuga com um suspiro __–__ Dava pra ver nos olhos deles que eles se gostavam há muito tempo..._

_- Ela provavelmente vai ter problemas com o Conselho por causa disso..._

_- Pessimista como sempre, hein Shikamaru?_

_- Ele só está sendo objetivo, Naruto. __–__ diz Sai._

_- O que acha disso, Kakashi-sensei?_

_- Eu? __–__ pergunta Kakashi, parando de correr e encostando-se a uma árvore __–__ Bem... realmente o Conselho do País vai reclamar um bocado, mas, como eles já estão casados, no fim não terão o que fazer a não ser aceitarem o que ocorreu._

_- Foi muita coragem da princesa... mas é bom ver que tem gente que luta pelo que quer, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros __–__ diz Kiba olhando, com um sorriso, de Naruto para Hinata._

_- O que quer dizer com isso, Kiba-san?_

_- Ah, nada não, Sai. Apenas pensava em voz alta, certo, Akamaru?_

_- Woof! __–__ responde o ninken._

_- Certo, chega de descanso. Com esse "imprevisto" vamos acabar chegando à Konoha bem tarde, então é melhor nos apressarmos._

_- Hai! __–__ e todos continuam a marcha._

_Algum tempo depois, Sakura aproxima-se de Hinata e pergunta:_

_- Então, Hinata, como vão as coisas entre você e Naruto?_

_A Hyuuga quase tropeça e vai ao chão, surpresa com a pergunta da amiga, mas recupera-se:_

_- C-Co-Como assim, Sakura? __–__ ela pergunta, já corando._

_- Ora Hinata, toda Konoha sabe que você é caidinha por ele. __–__ responde Sakura __–__ Só esse baka mesmo pra não se antenar, depois de tudo que você fez. Se quiser eu e Sasuke podemos armar alguma coisa pra ele começar a notar você._

_- N-Não se preocupe c-com isso, Sakura..._

_- Certeza?_

_- C-claro. Arigatou por se preocupar._

_Um pouco mais à frente, era Kiba que falava com Naruto:_

_- E pensar que a princesa tava caidinha por você, hein?_

_- Já vai começar de novo, Kiba?_

_- Certo, certo... mas aquele tal de Ikari deu sorte... Você pelo menos ainda tem a Hinata, certo? __–__ diz Kiba com um sorriso._

_- O-O que quer dizer com isso? __–__ pergunta Naruto, com cautela._

_- Preciso mesmo dizer?_

_- Esquece, Kiba... esse aí é problemático demais..._

_- Qual o problema de vocês, afinal? __–__ reclama Naruto, apertando o passo e se afastando dos dois._

_- O que a gente faz com esse aí, hein Shikamaru?_

_- A gente? Já tenho problemas demais, Kiba..._

_- Preguiçoso como sempre..._

_Algumas horas depois eles decidem parar para fazer uma pequena refeição, pois ainda teriam um bom caminho até Konoha. Fizeram rapidamente uma fogueira e começaram a cozinhar._

_- Eu já estava com saudade da sua comida, Hinata. __–__ diz Kiba __–__ Faz tempo que não tínhamos uma missão juntos._

_- Wooff! __–__ concorda Akamaru._

_- Você tem sorte. Se eu e Kakashi-sensei fôssemos depender da Sakura pra cozinhar estaríamos perdidos..._

_- Naruutooooo... __–__ diz Sakura sendo segura por Sai._

_- Calma, Sakura, sabe que Naruto está apenas brincado. __–__ diz Kakashi, acrescentando em um cochicho pra Naruto __–__ Mas você tem razão._

_- De qualquer forma, quem se casar com você vai ter muita sorte. __–__ acrescenta Kiba._

_- Nisso eu concordo, muita sorte mesmo. __–__ diz Naruto. O silêncio baixa sobre o acampamento, enquanto todos se voltam lentamente para encarar o loiro __–__ Que foi? Só tô concordando que ela cozinha bem, que que tem?_

_- Naaada. - Não falei nada. - Você que tá dizendo. - Nisso eu concordo. __–__ respondem os outros..._

_- A-Arigatou, m-mas eu nem cozinho t-tão bem assim. __–__ agradece Hinata, constrangida._

_- Deixa de ser modesta, Hinata._

_- Sakura tem razão. __–__ emenda Sai __–__ Li em um livro que..._

_- Sem essa de livro, Sai. O que eu já te disse? Seja mais espontâneo! __–__ ruge Naruto, fazendo todos rirem._

_- Certo, certo. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas e partir logo. __–__ ordena Kakashi._

_O resto do caminho correu sem percalços, de forma que, antes mesmo do esperado, chegaram a Konoha, indo logo reportar a missão à Hokage._

_- ... e foi o que aconteceu, Godaime. __–__ Kakashi termina seu relatório._

_- Ora essa... um desfecho meio inesperado, não? __–__ ela comenta __–__ Mas fico feliz de ver que tudo acabou bem. Mas poderiam deixar pra reportar amanhã._

_- Ah, baa-chan, daí teríamos que acordar cedo... __–__ reclama Naruto._

_- Já disse pra não me chamar assim, Naruto! __–__ explode Tsunade, sendo impedida por Shizune de arremessar a mesa na cabeça do loiro._

_- Calma Tsunade-sama! __–__ Shizune tenta acalmá-la __–__ Estamos todos cansados, melhor irmos dormir, não?_

_- Está certa... Estão dispensados. Vão descansar que a viagem foi longa. Vou só tomar um sakê e vou dormir também..._

_- Tsunade-sama... __–__ exaspera-se Shizune._

_Assim todos saem do escritório da Hokage e, após se despedirem, seguem para suas casas._

_Todos? Bem, num canto escuro de uma das ruas que seguem para o clã Hyuuga..._

_- Achei que não ia conseguir te ver antes de ir pra casa._

_- Naruto-kun, seu doido. __–__ e a kunoichi de olhos perolados segue até as sombras __–__ E se alguém te ver?_

_- Já nem estou tão preocupado. Parece que todos sabem mesmo... __–__ ele responde, beijando ela._

_- Parece mesmo. Sakura se ofereceu pra armar algo pra você abrir os olhos e reparar em mim._

_- Ah se ela soubesse... __–__ ele responde sorrindo._

_- Verdade... __–__ a Hyuuga devolve, enquanto beija Naruto._

_- Até que foi divertido, não?_

_- Foi mesmo. Mas agora tenho que ir._

_- Tudo bem. Vamos treinar amanhã de tarde?_

_- Sei bem em que "treino" você está pensando, seu safadinho. __–__ ela responde num cochicho __–__ Mas tudo bem. As três, no lugar de sempre?_

_- Perfeito. __–__ ele responde, antes de acrescentar, beijando a morena __–__ Eu amo você._

_- E eu amo você. Agora me deixe ir, senão acabo desistindo._

_- Não seria má idéia... __–__ ele responde com um sorriso sacana._

_- Naruto-kun... sem gracinhas. __–__ ela diz, com um rosto sério._

_- Adoro quando você faz essa carinha séria. __–__ e beija Hinata, antes de seguir para casa __–__ Boa noite, amor._

_- Boa noite, meu amor. __–__ ela responde, observando ele sumir, antes de também ir para casa._


	10. Descobertos?

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo X - Descobertos?_

_- Você sabe onde Hinata foi, Neji?_

_- Acredito que tenha ido treinar com Naruto, Hiashi-sama._

_- Novamente? O que tanto Hinata anda com aquele garoto-raposa?_

_- Não é segredo nenhum que Hinata gosta dele, Oji-sama..._

_- Sim, eu sei. Mas Naruto nunca andou tanto com ela. Os dois não estão saindo juntos, estão? __–__ pergunta o patriarca Hyuuga encarando Neji._

_- Não que eu saiba, Hiashi-sama._

_- Está bem. Quando ela chegar diga-lhe que quero falar com ela. __–__ Hiashi diz, pouco antes de entrar no seu escritório._

_Longe dali, no Campo de Treinamento 8..._

_- Seu Rokujyuu Yonshou está cada vez melhor, Hinata! __–__ exclama Naruto ao ver, pela d__é__cima vez nessa tarde, seus clones serem parados pela defesa absoluta da Hyuuga._

_- V-Você... arf... também não me dá... arf... descanso, não é... Naruto-kun? __–__ diz Hinata, suada e cansada pelo treinamento._

_- Estou pegando muito pesado com você, senhorita Hyuuga Hinata? __–__ pergunta Naruto se aproximando da morena, murmurando ent__ã__o ao ouvido dela __–__ Achei que a Hinata pela qual me apaixonei fosse mais durona..._

_- N-Não se esqueça que você tem cinco vezes mais chakra que eu, N-Naruto-kun, e isso sem usar a Kyuubi. __–__ ela reclama, enquanto o loiro a abra__ç__a por tr__á__s._

_- Eu sei. E só assim pra eu conseguir apagar esse seu fogo, não é? __–__ ele provoca, enquanto beija a nuca de Hinata._

_- E de quem é a c-culpa de e-eu ficar a-assim? __–__ ela devolve, j__á__ sendo bolinada._

_Apenas beijando e mordiscando o pescoço da morena, Naruto começa a abrir o casaco dela, que começa a ficar com a respiração acelerada devido aos carinhos do Uzumaki._

_- Olhe só como você já está... __–__ ele continua, ao descer a m__ã__o at__é__ o meio das pernas dela e notar que ela j__á__ est__á__ toda molhada._

_- E-Eu estou vendo como você está, isso s-sim... N-Naruto-kun... __–__ ela responde, alcan__ç__ando o p__ê__nis do loiro e começando a masturbá-lo._

_Antes que ele responda algo, ela se vira e o beija ardentemente, descendo depois e começando um oral._

_- E-Eu sei que já disse isso, mas sua boca é maravilhosa, H-Hinata-chan..._

_Logo Naruto percebe estar chegando ao limite, então deita Hinata no chão, tirando o restante da roupa dela e começando a fazer-lhe um oral._

_- Você é tão doce... __–__ ele murmura, enquanto a penetra com a l__í__ngua e brinca com seu clit__ó__ris._

_- N-Não... não... diga e-essas coisas, N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Mas você é. __–__ ele diz, beijando a boca da morena __–__ Viu como __é__? __–__ ele provoca, com um sorriso, enquanto come__ç__a a penetr__á__-la._

_- V-Você me deixa doida..._

_- N-Não mais que você me deixa doido, Hinata... __–__ ele responde, chupando os seios dela enquanto acelera os movimentos com os quadris._

_- D-Desse jeito v-vou g-zoar..._

_- Certo... __–__ Naruto a vira de costas, colocando Hinata de quatro e penetrando-a com for__ç__a, enquanto puxa o cabelo dela e come__ç__a a murmurar no ouvido dela... __–__É__ assim que voc__ê__ gosta, n__ã__o __é__, minha safadinha? Voc__ê__é__ muito safada, Hinata, não é? Como você gosta, me diz..._

_- N-Não me p-provoque assim, N-Naruto-kun... E-Eu gosto quando você coloca todo ele, com força... A-Adoro quando p-puxa meu cabelo... quando me c-chama de sua... d-de sua s-safada... e-eu sou... s-sua... s-somente... sua... N-Naruto-kun... v-vou... v-vou... aaaaaaaaaahhhh..._

_- Já gozou Hinata? J-Já termino também..._

_- E-Eu termino pra você, Naruto-kun __–__ diz Hinata, virando-se e começando a chupá-lo._

_- H-Hinata... Hinata-chan... v-vou... vou acabar gozando a-assim... H-Hinata... aaaaaaahhhh..._

_- S-Seu gosto também é muito bom, N-Naruto-kun __–__ Hinata comenta, encarando o Uzumaki com um sorriso sacana no rosto..._

_- Quem diria que você seria tão safada assim, quietinha como você era? __–__ Naruto devolve, enquanto beija a Hyuuga._

_- A culpa é sua. V-Você que me levou para o mau caminho, Naruto-kun._

_- Arrependida por isso? __–__ ele pergunta sorrindo._

_- D-De forma alguma, Naruto-kun. Eu amo você._

_- E eu amo você. __–__ e novamente os dois se beijam, longamente __–__ Agora precisamos tomar um banho, n__ã__o? J__á__ est__á__ ficando tarde..._

_Os dois então seguem até o rio ali perto e mergulham, brincando como crianças enquanto se refrescam, até que..._

_- Hinata, você sentiu? __–__ pergunta Naruto, s__é__rio._

_- O quê f-foi, Naruto-kun?_

_- Sumiu. Mas tenho certeza que tinha alguém nos observando..._

_- T-Tem certeza? Não senti nada._

_- Quem quer que tenha sido, já foi._

_- E-E agora, Naruto-kun? Quem será que era?_

_- Não sei... Mas quem quer que seja agora tem certeza que estamos juntos... E isso significa uma coisa... __–__ diz Naruto encarando a morena._

_- O-O que? __–__ ela pergunta apreensiva, ent__ã__o Naruto abre um sorriso e responde:_

_- Vou ter que adiantar nossos planos._

_- T-Tem certeza?_

_- Não quer mais ficar comigo? __–__ ele pergunta enquanto a abra__ç__a, fingindo-se magoado._

_- Que pergunta, Naruto-kun! Sabe que eu faria q-qualquer coisa pra poder ficar com você._

_- Então não se preocupe, está bem? __–__ diz Naruto, pegando o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos e olhando-a nos olhos._

_- C-Certo, Naruto-kun. S-Sabe que desde o começo estou confiando em você. Eu amo você._

_- E eu amo você. Nunca duvide disso, e confie em mim, certo? Haja o que houver nós vamos ficar juntos._

_- Espero que sim, Narut... __–__ mas Hinata é interrompida por Naruto, que toma os lábios dela em um beijo cheio de tesão, paixão e amor._

_- Não diga nada, Hinata. __–__ fala Naruto depois que a falta de ar os obriga a separarem os l__á__bios __–__Queria esperar mais algum tempo, mas, quer saber? __–__ ele então abre um de seus grandes sorrisos, fazendo a Hyuuga corar como quando ainda era uma adolescente __–__ J__á__ esperamos demais. Amanhã mesmo vou começar a colocar meu plano em movimento._

_Naruto então pega a morena no colo, saindo do rio e indo até onde as roupas de ambos ficaram jogadas no chão. Enquanto ambos se vestem, ele continua:_

_- Eu só quero que você confie em mim, está bem? E faça o que eu disser pra você fazer, quando for a hora, certo?_

_- Q-Quando você quis que tudo fosse segredo você me perguntou exatamente isso. __–__ ela responde sorrindo __–__ E eu disse que sim, que confiaria em voc__ê__ e faria tudo o que fosse preciso, n__ã__o foi?_

_- É, foi sim. __–__ o loiro se aproxima e beija a morena na testa __–__ Vamos voltar agora, logo vai anoitecer._

_E, assim, eles seguem abraçados de volta à Vila, com a expectativa de que logo todos esses segredos acabariam._


	11. Surpresa

_Naruto - Segredos_

_Capítulo XI - Surpresa_

_- Você tem certeza disso, Naruto-kun?_

_- É claro que sim, Hinata. Vamos terminar logo com isso. – responde Naruto enquanto passam pelos portões da Casa Principal dos Hyuuga e seguem pelo jardim._

_- M-Mas... o que você vai dizer ao papai?_

_- Que tal a verdade? – o loiro responde com um sorriso – Não se preocupe, na hora vou saber o que dizer._

_Eles param em um banco à beira do caminho, próximo à entrada da casa, e Hinata continua:_

_- C-Certo então. Espere aqui que vou ver se papai pode te receber agora._

_- Certo._

_Enquanto Hinata entra na casa, Naruto senta-se no banco, aguardando ansioso. As mãos suadas contrastam com a confiança que sente de que tudo irá acabar bem e que Hiashi aceitará o relacionamento dos dois. Logo tem a atenção despertada por uma voz próxima a ele:_

_- É muito raro ver você por aqui, Naruto._

_- Devo concordar nisso com você, Neji. – diz Naruto levantando-se ao ver o Hyuuga aproximar-se – Como vai?_

_- Bem. Depois da Guerra as coisas têm andado bem calmas ultimamente. E você? O que veio fazer aqui?_

_- Vim falar com Hiashi._

_- Realmente? – diz Neji, com um sorriso, mas antes que possa continuar ambos são interrompidos por Hinata:_

_- O-Olá nii-san, como vai?_

_- Tudo bem, Hinata-sama._

_- N-Naruto-kun, papai irá recebê-lo agora._

_- Certo. Neji, nos falamos depois._

_- Certo. – diz Neji pensativo enquanto os dois entram na casa._

_Hinata guia Naruto pela casa tradicional, até chegarem ao escritório do patriarca Hyuuga. Ela então dá pequenas batidas na porta, e em pouco tempo ouvem uma voz lá de dentro:_

_- Entrem!_

_Após os dois entrarem, encontram Hiashi sentando em frente a uma pequena mesa, com um jogo de chá na mesma. Ele faz sinal para que se sentem à sua frente._

_- Desejava falar comigo, Uzumaki Naruto? – pergunta Hiashi, sério, enquanto faz um sinal para que Hinata sirva o chá._

_- S-Sim, Hiashi-san._

_- Vejo que suas maneiras estão um pouco melhores, isso já é um avanço. – comenta Hiashi, enquanto agradece com um movimento de cabeça a taça entregue pela Hyuuga – Pois bem, o que quer tratar comigo?_

_- O-Obrigado, Hinata – Naruto também agradece pelo chá, aguardando a morena sentar-se novamente ao lado dele – Pois bem, Hiashi-san, o senhor com certeza deve saber que Hinata e eu temos passado algum tempo juntos._

_- De fato, Uzumaki, é algo que acredito que todos notaram. Ainda mais pelo fato de vocês nunca terem sido muito próximos até o... incidente com Pain._

_- Aquele foi realmente um dia muito... especial... – Naruto comenta com um sorriso nostálgico – M-Mas desculpe-me, não quis interrompê-lo._

_- Como dizia, após aquele incidente, mesmo Hinata tendo agido impulsivamente, demonstrou grande coragem e força, o mesmo ocorrendo durante a Guerra. Ela tem se mostrado mais segura, mais confiante, mais responsável, e eu sei que isso em grande parte é por sua causa, Uzumaki. – diz Hiashi colocando a taça vazia na mesa e olhando seriamente para os dois jovens à sua frente – Mas, me diga, o que posso fazer por você?_

_Naruto olha por um instante para a Hyuuga sentada a seu lado, e então começa:_

_- Hiashi-san, estou aqui porque... – mas é interrompido nesse momento por alguém que entra abruptamente na sala._

_- Hiashi-sama!_

_- O que é isso, Hazui? Não vê que estou ocupado? O que aconteceu?_

_- H-Hanabi-sama! Ela foi sequestrada!_

_- O-O quê? – Todos se levantam abruptamente, visivelmente surpresos – Como?_

_- Ela saiu treinar no campo 4. Como sempre, Tohu e Hayan foram com ela. Mas os encontramos desacordados há alguns minutos. T-Tudo que conseguiram contar foi que foram atacados de surpresa e não puderam fazer nada enquanto Hanabi-sama era levada._

_- Prepare as equipes de busca imediatamente! – e, após se aclamar um pouco – Perdoe-me, Uzumaki, mas acredito que teremos que terminar essa conversa outra hora._

_- S-Sim, Hiashi-san. Mas não se preocupe, vou ajudar também e logo encontraremos Hanabi._

_- Este parece ser um assunto do Clã, Uzumaki. Não precisa se envolver._

_- Pode ser um assunto dos Hyuuga, mas os Hyuuga são uma parte muito importante de Konoha. Que espécie de Hokage eu vou ser se der as costas quando Konoha precisa de ajuda?_

_Surpreso pela reação do loiro, Hiashi leva alguns momentos para responder:_

_- Eu... entendo. E agradeço pela ajuda, Uzumaki Naruto._

_- Depois continuamos. Hinata, vá atrás de Kiba e peça a ajuda dos Inuzuka. Eu vou procurar Kakashi-sensei e pedir ajuda ao Esquadrão Ninken._

_- H-Hai!_

_- Não se preocupe, Hinata, vamos acha-la sã e salva. – e Naruto a abraça, sem se importar com o olhar de surpresa do patriarca Hyuuga._

_Logo cada um segue em seu caminho, enquanto no horizonte as primeiras sombras do pôr-do-sol começam a aparecer._


End file.
